


Loathe

by ahyunnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Enemies, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahyunnie/pseuds/ahyunnie
Summary: Oikawa was a skilled assassin that had been sent to mission along with his partner–rather his enemy, Ushijima. What else could happen to them?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 17





	Loathe

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired from the artwork of @hingdong via tumblr. Credits to the rightful owner. I do not own the said artwork. 
> 
> Please excuse my grammatical or typographical errors. Enjoy reading~

𝐓𝐇𝐄 city lights below the skyscraper illuminates all the 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒔 that lurks in the dark. Twinkling like a 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓 beneath the caliginous sky — there's a 𝒎𝒂𝒏 wearing a formal set of tuxedo with hazel-brown locks of hair, watching the 𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒍 cityscape under him. Little did they know that this peace of order will soon shambles for chaos will come 𝒎𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒍𝒚. 

A light piano jazz was all can be heard playing softly yet elegantly through the four corners of the 𝒃𝒂𝒓, along with chatting of people conversing around the brunette. Smell of different 𝒍𝒖𝒙𝒖𝒓𝒊𝒐𝒖𝒔 liquors invade Oikawa's nose, whilst he's sitting at the corner, staring out on the window on top floor of huge skyscrape with a drink on his hand. Such extravagant place to relax, but he's here for a 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏.

His dark browned-orbs narrowed all the people on the vicinity, as it stopped on one person that seemingly the owner of this bar. Undercut with spiky blond hair, both of his ears are pierced, he is without a doubt his target, 𝐓𝐞𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚 𝐘𝐮𝐣𝐢.

Oikawa's a skilled 𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒏 from their famous association on the underworld, but nobody has seen his face for 𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉 will be the consequence. He was known on the name of 𝐄𝐫𝐞𝐛𝐮𝐬, the goddess of dark — for even his shadow can't be seen on his job.

He had been sent here along with 𝐇𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐬, to 𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒆 the one who took advantage of the chaos between the mafia and the agency. A 𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒕𝒐𝒓 that needs to dispatch in order for not to create any more obstacles on the near future of organization. 

The target suddenly stood upon his seat and wearily heads towards the exit of the bar, prolly going to rest in his room. He had no bodyguards on him, but Oikawa can't be certain. He patiently wait a minute to passed then followed him, gripping tightly the gun underneath his coat.

Stealthy trailing behind him on the 𝒔𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒆 hallway, but Terushima suddenly halted on his track and leaned against the door frame of his room, with one hand on his pocket, he gave a side glanced to Oikawa. 

❝ Oh? Another assassin eh? ❞ He smirked, ebony hair falling over his face.

Oikawa also just smirked and quickly pulled out one of his pistol with silencer under his tuxedo. Firing the trigger to Terushima but the latter dodges it swiftly by ducking. 

❝ My my, we don't want the others to know the fun, Erebus.❞ He said slowly, with smugness in his expression, waving his hands nonchalantly. 

❝ I'd like to know how did you get that info, but I'm afraid the reaper will soon come for your head.❞ Without waiting for his reply, Oikawa raised again his gun and continously fired and aimed it on his target.

But Terushima quickly goes inside his room, Oikawa followed him, still gripping the pistol on his eye level. He entered and scanned the five star room with his eyes, but the latter is nowhere to be found. 

❝ Tsk, come out now. Don't make it too hard for me.❞ Oikawa said in a cold voice, but he was soon greeted when a numerous bullets flew over his direction.

Thanks to his quick reflex, he hides on one of the metal bars that supports the luxurious room. Using it as a shield for a meantime, whilst he saw the reflection of multiple gunmen firing over his head on the glass beside him.

Oikawa's waiting for the 𝒎𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒖𝒎 to fire again, but his enemies didn't give him a chance. He has no choice but to call his 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒏𝒆𝒓 through the earpiece. 

❝ Hades! There's a lot of men, I might be able to handle them all alone, but our target might flee!❞ Oikawa yelled over the sound of gunfire, not waiting for the response of reciever, he quickly discarded and thrown away his earpiece. 

Hands 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒛𝒛𝒊𝒏𝒈, Oikawa spun whilst avoiding all the enemies gunfire; both of his hands firmly holding a pistol, while he set free all their chambers with bullets. Firing countless and perfectly aiming to the 𝒗𝒊𝒕𝒂𝒍 spot of enemies, but Oikawa's still 𝒐𝒖𝒕𝒏𝒖𝒎𝒃𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒅.

Sound of the gunshots was all can be heard on the gloomy room. Tossing out his empty pistol to take another gun, but one of the bulky men stealthy approached him on the back, locking his body with his buffed arms and knocking him on the side of his body. Making Oikawa fell to his knees in 𝒂𝒈𝒐𝒏𝒚.

❝ Hm? Is that all you've got? Erebus.❞ Terushima asked 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒆𝒗𝒐𝒖𝒔𝒍𝒚, his dark-browned eyes darkened in sinister as it glare below him, Oikawa just bite his lower lip out in frustration, feeling the 𝒂𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒆 gushing on his veins.

Suddenly an ear-splitting sound echoed within the room, shattering all the large glass-window around the room. Shards of sharp glass flew over to Oikawa, some scraped and sliced to his skin, but he didn't mind the sting of pain, as he eyed the newcomer outside the window.

The loud sound of rotor blade of 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒄𝒐𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 reverberated through the room, 𝒇𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 outside the tall skyscrape of glass window, as someone descends from it — it's none other than 𝐔𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐣𝐢𝐦𝐚 aka 𝐇𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐬 his tasked partner for this mission, holding on to a thick rope that supports his body whilst he landed inside the room.

❝ Tsk! you're late." Oikawa recoiled venomous. ❞And you sure like to show off." Eyeing him from head to toe, one rifle located to his upper hip and a black dagger he's holding, not to mention his extravagant entrance. 

❝ I'm sorry for my unpunctual behavior, but you were the first one who left me and goes on the mission alone.❞ Ushijima retorts back, stating the fact while he positioned himself back to back on Oikawa, looking all the enemies before them.

❝ It's because of your 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒉𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔 pride, thinking that you can finish this mission with all by yourself.❞ Ushijima pressed again the topic that made Oikawa gritted his teeth on anger.

❝ I fucking 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞 you, Hades!❞ 

As they both found themselves fighting back to their enemies. Hades only using his black dagger and his physical strength alone on offense, whilst Erebus continue to use his pistol. In just a matter of time, the battle come to an end. Pools of blood of all the dead gunmen who's now laying on the cold floor, a lots of discarded bullets along with the shattered pieces of glass. It was pure 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐨𝐬.

Both of them catching out their breath, as Terushima stood there with a shriek of horror plastered on his face.

❝ H-how!? You guys are monsters!❞ He uttered, 𝒇𝒆𝒂𝒓 is visible on his tone whilst he try to save himself by escaping the room.

Erebus nonchalantly fired to his side waist. 

❝ That's for a payback.❞ Erebus grinned slightly, clearly enjoying this.

❝ Ah! Fuck! I'll kill you all!❞ Terushima cursed in pained whilst he give Erebus a deadly glare.

Hades not wasting anytime, he grabbed his rifle and 𝒎𝒆𝒓𝒄𝒊𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒍𝒚 fired it on the target, not giving him a chance to defend himself.

❝ And that's for the 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒐𝒏. ❞ Hades replied.

Terushima lifeless body fell with a thud sound on the cold floor, followed by the sound of 𝒇𝒐𝒐𝒕𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒑𝒔 of many feet entering the room. Hades grabbed Erebus on the waist and pulled him closer 

❝ The mission is over. We're fleeing, hold on to me.❞ Hades said with 𝒂𝒖𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒕𝒚 on his voice that sent shivers down to Erebus spine.

Erebus pouting in response, he still did it. Locking his arms to his neck whilst supporting his body weight by tangling his legs over his partner's thigh. 

❝ Hold on to me tightly.❞ Hades said, with one hand gripping tightly on the thick rope, whilst he jumped off from the tall sky scrape, also holding Erebus with his free hand to keep him from 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈.

Soon countless of gunmen entered the room, firing at their way but Erebus only given them a 𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒍𝒚 glare, pointing his pistol at them — as the helicopter flew away from the tall building. 

❝ I know you don't 𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞 me completely, 𝐄𝐫𝐞𝐛𝐮𝐬.❞ Ushijima said between the loud sound of helicopter. "Because if yes, you won't put your 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒔𝒕 on me that I'll come and 𝒔𝒂𝒗𝒆 you."

❝ No, I 𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐭𝐡𝐞 you, Hades.❞ 

❝ Let's see about that.❞ Hades smirked.


End file.
